fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Madnesscrazy's Adventure
Madnesscrazy's Adventure is a game for Nintendo Wii, it was created by Mystery Person Studios, produced by Nintendo and released worldwide on the 6th of January 2012. It has a similar gameplay style to the 2nd and 3rd Crash Bandicoot games except in 2D. Plot Madnesscrazy is constantly haunted by Slenderman in his nightmares, one night Madnesscrazy decides he has had enough and wants to banish Slenderman from his dreams for good and challenges him. Slenderman delightfully agrees and gives Madnesscrazy until morning to defeat him, if Mc fails or back out, Slenderman will trap him in a perminate nightmare, leaving his real world self in a coma, having no choice, Madnesscrazy accepts and jumps into the portal to start his adventure. Ending ((Without all Khaos Crystals)) Slenderman falls off his platform and into the never-ending nightmare abyss. Madnesscrazy celebrates and wakes up from his dream, the next night though, he is tormented by Slenderman once again. "You got lucky..." Is heard from Slenderman. Ending ((With all Khaos Crystals)) Slenderman falls off elevated platform falling into the never-ending abyss, Madnesscrazy celebrates and attempts to wake himself up, finding out he is unable to. A sinister laugher is heard and Slenderman rises from the abyss and absorbs 24 of the 25 Khaos Crystals, transforming into Final Nightmare, He swings one of his giant arms in attempt to crush Madnesscrazy but the remaining dream gem ((The first one collected)) instead goes into Mc's Body, turning him into Dark Madnesscrazy, Which then he lifts the arm off him, feeling no pain. "Well then let's try this again!" Madnesscrazy says rising to his feet and ready to fight. Ending ((Final Nightmare's Defeat)) Jumping to the highest platform, a wounded Dark Madnesscrazy looks down at the equally wounded Final Nightmare and loads up an ultimate punch, he yells "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" as he strikes Final Nightmare on the head, causing the 24 Khaos Crystals to burst out and Slenderman reverting to his normal state and defeated. Madnesscrazy looks at the being and locks him in a unbreakable cage which drains Slenderman of his power. The cage is thrown into the depths of Madnesscrazy's mind, satified, Madnesscrazy wakes up and watches the sun rise. "It's finally over..." Gameplay Madnesscrazy's adventure is a 2D Platformer, you play as Madnesscrazy, the main goal being to make it through each level, clearing obsticles, avoiding hazards, defeating enemies and fighting the boss at the end of each HUB with the option of collecting Khaos Crystals. Khaos Crystals are hidden in each non-boss level and are required for a 100% completion as it unlocks the absolute final ending of the game. Upon completing a level, Madnesscrazy will gain exp, the amount depends on his performance in each level. Once a certain amount has been amassed, he will gain a level and a single stat point which can be distributed into Attack, Health, Speed or his Attack Combos. Level 32 is the maximum level, 8 points is the maximum in each stat. There is an advanced mode for players who beat the game the first time around, in this enemies and bosses HP are doubled, the rate enemies attack is doubled and sections of levels have been reworked to increase the challenge this mode again requires you to re-collect the 25 Khaos Crystals and re-defeat Final Nightmare. Characters Collectibles The collectible Items found in the Game Hazards & Obsticles The list of Hazards and Obsticles that will make the road to beating the game a difficult one Levels Hub 1: Dream The first HUB of the game, Most platforms look like clouds. Most enemies are simple to kill enemies and don't pose much of a threat to MC. 1-1: The Begining of a Dream Known as the tutorial Level. This Level Goes though MC's basic controls. 1-2: Cloud Jumpin' 1-3: Let's Slide 1-4: Rocky Road 1-5: Big Dog Boss: Rows of Teeth Boss Name: Chomper Hp: 3 Opening cutscene: Madnesscrazy walks toward the next HUB when a giant crate is dropped behind him by a helicopter, as the crate lands, it shatters, revealing Chomper, the giant mechanical bulldog then begins to chase after Madnesscrazy. Fight: Rows of Teeth is a chase level where you are chased by Chomper for the level. At parts of the level there will be a button which brings down an iron door and causes a rockslide to fall on Chomper, damaging him. After the rockslide, Chomper, gets enraged breaks through the door and picks up his pace. On the final rockslide, Chomper malfunctions and explodes, the blast knocking Madnesscrazy down into the Desert where the next set of levels begin. Hub 2: Desert The second HUB, it takes place in a desert with Orange Sand. 2-1: Sand in shoes 2-2: Truckin' 2-3: Shallow Water 2-4: Eat my Dust 2-5: Sandstorm Boss: Plant with a Spine Boss Name: Giant Cactus Hub 3: Bugs The third HUB of the game, it takes place in a giant forest. Most enemies here are insects. 3-1: Insectiside 3-2: Buggy 3-3: Crawlin' 3-4: Ant Hill 3-5: Fly like insects Boss: Spider Food Boss Name: Electro-Spider Hub 4: Volcano These set of levels start in a cave, which leads to a factory inside a volcano. 4-1: Volcanic 4-2: Ooh, Burn. 4-3: Fiery Frenzy 4-4: Fireballz 4-5: Mountain of Fire Boss: Volcanic Rise Boss Name: Magma Jaw Hub 5: The Nightmare Realm The final world in the game, the platforms are all dark thunderclouds and rusted metal structures 5-1: Welcome to your greatest fear. 5-2: Ghost Toast 5-3: Chase and Race 5-4: Hole of Nightmares 5-5: The end is Nigh. Boss: Slender Time Boss Name: Slenderman Hp: 5 Opening cutscene: Fight: For the Entire fight, Slenderman stands on platforms, behind a nightmare barrier and uses his tendrils to attack Madnesscrazy from a distance. Madnesscrazy must avoid these, kill all the enemies and punch Slenderman down off his platform, the path to him get's progressively more difficult as Slenderman's attack rate increases, with Hazards, Enemies and Obsticles from all 5 HUBS appearing on the path. Enemies are uneffected by Slenderman's tendrils. Ultimate Final Boss Boss Name: Final Nightmare If you defeat Slenderman after obtaining all 25 Khaos Crystals in the game, a hidden cutscene will play, where Slenderman becomes the ultimate final boss, Final Nightmare, Madnesscrazy will also transform into Dark Madnesscrazy for the first time. Final Nightmare has 20 HP and after every 5 points lost, he gains a new attack. He initally starts with physical attacks, which include slaming with his tendrils, destroying platforms and swinging at Madnesscrazy. After he slams with his tendrils, he tires out, giving Madnesscrazy a chance of attacking. After knocking 5 points off his health, he then adds shooting beams from his eyes into his attack patterns. After knocking him to 10HP he will spawn enemies and box you inside a nightmare barrier, if he doesn't defeat all the enemies, Final nightmare will swing at you, killing the enemies and causing you damage. on his last 5 hit points, Final nightmare will let a roar which causes a rockslide, hiding under platforms is the easiest method to dodge this. When Final nightmare will use a move which will destroy the platform you're standing on and any next to and below it, where if the player doesn't react in time, will cause Madnesscrazy fall to his death, and starting the fight from the start again. Controls *D-Pad = Move *A Button = Jump ** In Mid Air: Double Jump *1 Button = Punch ** In Mid Air: Diving Punch ** While Sliding: Uppercut *2 Button = Kick ** In Mid Air: Sky Kick ** When Sliding: Slide Kick *B button = Slide **In Mid Air: Body Slam **B + A = Slide Jump *+ Button = Pause *- Button = Statisics Quotes Gallery FINAL NIGHTMARE.png|Final Nightmare, the Final Boss form of Slenderman when the Khaos Crystals are gathered See also * /Soundtrack/ Credits Companies *Created By: Mystery Person Studios *Produced By: Nintendo Voices *Madnesscrazy: Madnesscrazy *Chomper: *Giant Cactus: *Electro-Spider: *Magma Jaw: *Slenderman: Soundtrack * Provided By: Trivia * Even though Chomper is the first boss of the game, It originates from the Volcano HUB Category:Wii Games Category:2012 Category:Madnesscrazy's Adventure Category:Mystery Person Studios Game